


Vibrancy

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Royai Week 2018 [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Royai Week 2018, Soulmates AU, They can only see color if they find their soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Written for Royai Week 18 Day 2 Prompt: Vibrancy.Riza Hawkeye has spent her whole life devoid of color, with no expectation of ever seeing them. Roy Mustang grew up in Central, surrounded by women, but no one ever gave him that spark. When they pass each other in the street, their worlds light up.





	Vibrancy

Riza Hawkeye had long ago given up on the idea of a colorful world. She was a small town girl who had to take care of her family. She had no time for silly fairy tales like soulmates. Besides, who could love someone as plain as her?

***

Roy Mustang did not think himself the jealous type. Still, he was beginning to grow annoyed with Maes and his incessant gushing over his “soulmate” Gracia, and how “bright” his world was, now that he had her.

Roy thought it ridiculous. He was perfectly content with the way things were. He didn’t need a soulmate.

***

It happened one day that Riza Hawkeye had to travel to Central City on business for her father. She hated travelling, but really, anything was better than sleepy little Tobha. She may have given up on her soulmate, but she wouldn’t give up on finding adventure in her life.

She would be gone nearly a week, the longest she had ever be away from home before. She was terrified, but also excited.

***

Riza walked down the street, looking for the address her father had written for her in her journal. She was so focused on finding it, and making this meeting, that she almost missed the sudden burst of… color. She blinked, looking around. It was already fading, but Riza understood now.

She glanced down at her notebook, at the address glaring at her in neat, black ink. She had a duty to her family, to her father… But her soulmate was here. Nearby.

She sighed resolutely, and took off back the way she’d come.

***

Roy groaned as he listened to Maes wax poetic about Gracia. Again.

“And her eyes.. Roy they’re so beautiful. So green… Like a Christmas tree! Ah, Roy, we’ve gotta get you a girl.”

“I don’t need a girl. Now. Stop talking about colors. You know I don’t know what  _ green _ is.” Roy kept his head down, more than a little sullen. He didn’t need anyone telling him how to live his life.

For a moment, his shoes looked different. Confused, he glanced up, only to see the… red? of the bricks. Already, the colors were fading, and fading fast. Roy glanced around, trying to find anyone else who was seeing the colors for the first time. Try as he might, he didn’t notice anyone.

“You okay?” Maes was standing a few feet away. Roy shook his head.

“She’s here, Maes.” Roy cursed suddenly. “I’ve gotta go. But the appointment…”

“Go.”

***

Riza wandered for hours, her feet aching, but there wasn’t another flash of colors. She sighed, disappointedly. She had hoped to find whoever it was she was meant to be with, but soulmates were just fairy tales after all.

She found a little cafe and settled down, resting her weary body. A waiter came, and she ordered a simple coffee and a strawberry pastry. She had wasted her afternoon  _ and _ missed her very important meeting, and for what? Disappointment.

She was debating on just going back to her hotel, to try again tomorrow, when the color began to explode in her vision.

***

Roy groaned. Whoever she was, she had vanished. The tantalizing tease of color was even more frustrating than all of life without it. He wanted to find her. Maes had gone home, claiming that “Gracia will get upset if her Maisie-Daisie isn’t home for dinner.” So he wandered down the streets of Central, looking for something to get his spirits up.

He was just walking past a cafe when the colors assaulted his vision. He looked around, and his eyes settled on a girl with beautiful hair and wide eyes. Eyes as wide as his, that didn’t look like grey.

***

“You.”

“ _ You _ ,” she replied, her voice airy and breathless.

“I… You’re… We’re…”

“Riza. My name is Riza.”

“Roy.”

She shifted her bag from the table. “I… Sit? Please? I…”

Roy sat eagerly. “It’s… Nice to meet you.”

“Yes, very. I… I didn’t think I would ever--”

“I know. I didn’t either I--”

They both stopped. Riza looked down at her lap, Roy glanced up at the sky. “I’ve never seen you before,” he said, breaking the awkward silence.

“I’m not from around here.”

“Where are you from?”

“A little hicksville in the middle of nowhere.”

“Oh really? Tell me. I’ve been told I’m good at Geography.”

She shrugged, glancing down again. “I’m from… Tobha. It’s a little town in the South.”

“Tobha…” Roy’s brow furrowed. “Riza… Hawkeye?”

She blinked. “Y-yes, that’s my name. Why?”

He smiled. “You’re Berthold Hawkeye’s daughter. We were supposed to meet today. I just didn’t expect it to be like this.”

She gasped. “You’re Roy Mustang! Oh!” She reached for her bag, and began to rummage in it. “I have the research my father said you wanted. He’s been ill lately, so it was easier for me to come. I-I’m sorry I missed the meeting but I guess we passed each other on the street and then I was just so distracted I was trying to find you and--”

“Shh… I understand, Riza. I,” he paused, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. “Truth be told, I was distracted too.” He glanced away. “If it wouldn’t be too forward of me, perhaps we could move this to a dinner meeting?”

She smiled. “I think I’d like that very much.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I may or may not expand this into a longer AU at some point. For now, let me know what you think in the comments!


End file.
